A conventional sleeping bag usually comprises an outer case and a coextensive inner liner. The case and liner are secured together along their edges with the space between those layers being filled with insulation or padding of one kind or another to form a pad. Usually, mating zipper slides are secured to the side and bottom edges of the pad so that when the pad is folded in half from side to side, a zipper slider may be pulled along the slides to join the slides to form the sleeping bag which may be entered through the opening at the head of the bag.
Sleeping bags have become increasingly popular with children both for home use, travel and for overnight visits with friends and family. Manufacturers of children's sleeping bags have made use of familiar toy and cartoon characters which are brightly displayed or printed on the outer case of the sleeping bags to both attract attention and to make the sleeping bags more endearing to the children.
Invariably however, the inner liners of conventional sleeping bags are plain, undecorated layers of flannel material or the like. While the color of the liner may be coordinated with the color of the case, no attempt is made to include indicia, printing, graphics, designs, displays or anything else on the surface of the liner which is exposed when the sleeping bag is laid open on the outer case thereof.